


Kelana

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Character Study, For Science!, Gen, Movie Spoilers, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayah, kita terbiasa menatap langit malam, mengamati bintang-bintang, seperti para leluhur sebelum kita. Kukira bukan hanya leluhur dari Eropa saja, tetapi leluhur kita di Afrika sebelum mereka bermigrasi dan mengalami mutasi genetik. Kita mencintai langit dan ingin menggapainya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelana

**Author's Note:**

> Terakhir kali nonton film ini bulan September tahun lalu dan saya ga buka wiki saat nulis. Jadi maafkan kalau ada salah info m(_ _)m  
> Disclaimer: Nolan bersaudara. Saya ga bermaksud nganu hak cipta atau peroleh keuntungan dari nulis ini. Kecuali utk warming up nulis LaH. 8D  
> Akhir kata: selamat membaca~ silakan tinggalkan kudos atau komen jika berkenan~~

_Di akhir waktumu, apa yang akan kau tinggalkan untuk anak-anakmu?_

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyukai pertanyaan itu. Penghakiman bahwa aku harus meninggal dan harus mewarisi sesuatu. Aku juga tak berharap meninggalkan anak-anakku. Tidak seperti ayahku yang egois itu. Umurku masih jauh dari lima belas dan abangku baru saja memutuskan masa depannya gara-gara laki-laki itu.

Abangku tak bisa menjadi botanis. Tak bisa memilih untuk sekolah lebih tinggi lagi, malahan. Abangku harus mengurus jagung-jagung kami karena Kakek tak sekuat dulu. Dan hawar tak mau selesai.

Pemerintah? Mereka lebih giat umumkan propaganda kalau Bumi tetap harus dijaga karena ini satu-satunya tempat tinggal kita. Bohong.

Ayahku sudah pergi lebih jauh dari Neptunus untuk membuktikan kalau mereka sangat keliru. Ada tempat tinggal lain selain Bumi. Ada planet lain yang bisa ditinggali selain Bumi. Ayahku--

Salah. Salah. Harusnya, Ayah pergi untuk menguji asumsi Prof. Brand. Kalimat seharusnya adalah mereka berempat dikirim untuk menguji dugaan para ilmuwan NASA. Mereka dikirim untuk menguji hipotesis. Mereka tidak dikirim untuk membuktikan kebenaran atau mematahkan argumen pemerintah.

Ini logika sederhana. Ini seharusnya kukuasai! Lalu jika angkasa sana adalah laboratoriumnya, maka ayahku cuma tikus percobaan mereka. Ayahku jadi tikus percobaan! Aku benci orang-orang NASA! Aku benci Ayah. Dia seharusnya bukan subjek percobaan mereka.

.

.

.

Orang NASA datang lagi untuk merekam video lalu mengirimkannya pada orang-orang yang bahkan tak akan membalas entah dua tahun lagi, entah sepuluh tahun lagi. Keempat orang itu ada di suatu tempat yang tak ingin kuketahui karena begitu aku tahu mereka berada di mana aku bisa menghitungnya. Aku bisa menghitung berapa tahun Bumi waktu tempuh transmisi dari sini agar sampai sana. Lalu aku bisa menghitung umur ayahku bertambah berapa jam sedangkan aku dan abangku sudah bertambah, katakanlah, enam tahun.

Aku tak ingin tahu. Aku juga tak ingin mengirim video-video itu.

Aku akan marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tahu aku tak cukup pintar sehingga NASA mau merekrutku menjadi astronot mereka. Aku tahu aku tak mampu memenuhi kualifikasi mereka seperti ayah memenuhinya. Aku tahu aku akan marah, lalu mengurung diri di kamar, lalu membenci, benci abangku, benci kakekku, benci ayahku, dan pada paksaan untuk pasrah dan sabar menunggu!

Bagaimana aku sabar menunggu jika pengujian ini menyertakan nyawa manusia dan kenapa tidak menghitungnya dengan angka-angka lalu mengirim robot mereka sebagai sampelnya? Apa itu tak cukup bagi mereka? Apa tak cukup matematika membawakan kebenaran pada mereka? Dan kenapa harus kau?!

Aku sadar, tiap langkah dalam kemajuan sains, kemajuan manusia, akan meminta pengorbanan manusia juga. Penemu unsur kimia dan kanker. Peledak dan senjata perang. Ekspedisi antariksa dan cemoohan orang-orang. Gagasan-gagasan dan pengucilan. Ini bukan bayaran. Ini adalah konsekuensi dari tiap usaha menuju kemajuan. Aku amat meyadarinya dan seakan berada di persimpangan.

Haruskah aku merelakan bahwa mungkin engkau akan meninggal sia-sia tanpa menemukan pengganti Bumi? Atau haruskah aku memberimu dukungan bukan sebagai anak tetapi sebagai sesama manusia yang menginginkan kemenangan melalui sains atas tantangan-tantangan ini? Atas usaha manusia mengalahkan dunia meski semua manusia menganggap kita cukup hidup di sini saja?

Beri aku waktu, Ayah. Beri aku waktu untuk memilih ke mana perjalananku akan kulanjutkan.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, apa yang kupikirkan pertama kali tentang sains dan larangan para guru untuk tidak 'membual' tentang pendaratan di Bulan?

Sains melawan takdir. Sains melawan semua hal yang dianggap tak bisa oleh takdir, menjadi hal yang bisa dilakukan. Sains mendobrak dan sains memberontak. Aku sangat menyukai pikiranku itu dan pikiran itulah yang diam-diam selalu membakarku untuk selalu melawan dogma guru sekolahku. Sains keren sekali dengan perlawanannya.

Kau juga orang yang melawan, Yah. Sama seperti orang-orang sebelum kita yang harus menghadapi cemoohan bahkan hukuman masyarakat, kita adalah manusia yang ingin melangkah lebih jauh dengan ilmu kita. Dengan ilmu terbatas ini, kita berharap dapat meneruskan perjalanan kita membelah antariksa, memahami angkasa raya.

Ayah, kita terbiasa menatap langit malam, mengamati bintang-bintang, seperti para leluhur sebelum kita. Kukira bukan hanya leluhur dari Eropa saja, tetapi leluhur kita di Afrika sebelum mereka bermigrasi dan mengalami mutasi genetik. Kita mencintai langit dan ingin menggapainya. Keinginan itu bersemayam di dalam gen-gen kita dan dalam ratusan ribu tahun keinginan menggapai berubah menjadi ingin mengetahui, ingin memahami, menyentuh, menyelidiki, menembus, melintasi, dan hidup di sana.

Ayah melewatkan satu hal saat tak lagi di sini. Sebagian unsur pembentuk makhluk hidup di awal kehidupan di Bumi justru berasal dari luar. Ia terbawa oleh bongkahan es pada komet yang menabraknya. Aku tak bisa menyimpulkan keinginan berkelana kita bahkan berasal dari sisa gen jutaan tahun lalu. Aku hanya menganalogikan bahwa kau akan menjadi unsur itu atau mikroba itu bagi peradaban selanjutnya.

Kupikir, aku akan menyusulmu. Atau mungkin hanya ilmuku yang mampu menjangkaumu. Dan aku masih memiliki sisa tujuh belas tahun sebelum bertemu denganmu. Atau dengan mengirim video padamu. Entahlah. Masih tak pasti sebab segala probabilitas bisa terwujud. Tak ada faktor pengeliminasi. Aku bisa saja mati. Bukan karena hawar tapi kecelakaan yang disebabkan hawar.

Tetangga kita tinggal dua orang. Yang lain telah pindah dan sebagian merobohkan rumah masing-masing. Kau tahu, ini mengingatkanku pada manusia-manusia gua. Mereka pindah ketika tanah yang mereka tinggali tak aman lagi atau ketika makanan berkurang drastis. Ratusan ribu tahun berevolusi dan beberapa hal tak berubah.

Kita masih memiliki rasa ingin tahu. Kita masih memiliki keinginan untuk mengembara ke tempat-tempat baru. Bertaruh dengan rasa ingin tahu dan bergelut dengan ketidakpastian. Kukira itu yang membuat perjalanan kita menyenangkan, layak diceritakan. Atau bagi kita sesuatu yang layak ditinggalkan untuk pengelana berikutnya. Seperti tanda atau isyarat agar waspada, agar berjalan ke tempat aman.

Perjalanan itu mungkin akan terasa meletihkan dan berhadapan dengan banyak rintangan berupa keraguan. Tak apa, Ayah. Aku memahaminya. Aku juga akan mencari seperti para ilmuwan dahulu, seperti engkau. Aku juga akan sabar dalam menguji seperti mereka, seperti kau. Lalu Ayah, kalaupun tak bertemu dalam sepuluh, dua puluh tahun ke depan, kuharap di masa depan ujung perjalanan kita dapat saling bertemu.


End file.
